legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Builder109/Builder109 Profile/ Biography
It was a bright sunny day, a day which was rare among all the other days, for the chaos, named The Maelstrom, had just been created and released into space! Builder109 put on his work clothes, had some good breakfast of brick pancakes and imagination juice. When he walked out of the door however, he felt like he was to be something more, a hero of some kind. So he went to a news stand and picked up a newspaper. He went back home to have some imagination tea to drink while he read his newspaper. The very next minute, he read an article that was titled: The Nexus Force Comes With An Opportunity! He read it until 10:18 A.M. , when he looked at the time, he rushed up and headed right to work! He knew he had been late, and that his boss would fire him, but he pushed on, hoping that his boss might cut him some slack for being 3 minutes late to work. When he got there, he thought ‘OK, here’s the plan, after I finish work, I’ll go try out this Nexus Force thingy, and see if I get lucky,’ and that’s just what he did. He felt like he was going to get it for sure. “Hey Sarah, I’m home from work!” Builder109 shouted, but she was gone. There was a note on the table that read: Dear Builder109, I have chosen to do something that I think you might not like, so I have decided to leave you, because I would have had to leave you anyways. I know it seems very heart-breaking to know I’m gone forever but, you’re a strong man. I just know we’ll meet again, though when we meet, it may not be the best of luck for either of us. With best luck, Sarah With that he cried, and really hoped he got the luck of trying out the new things coming out, and also that someday he will see Sarah once again. And he went to watch T.V. He got a call from his boss, “Oh great, more bad news? I’m going to guess he’s going to say that I’m fired… Hello?” he asked. “WILL YOU EXPLAIN TO ME WHY YOU’RE NAME IS ON THE LATE LIST, AND WHY THERE’S SOMETHING FOR YOU FROM THE NEXUS FORCE?!” “Truly sorry for being late sir, I was reading an article… did you say Nexus Force?” “YES I DID! TRY NOT TO GET CAUGHT UP IN AN ARTICLE NEXT TIME!” “Y-yes sir! I’ll come now and make up those 3 minutes I missed sir, if you’re okay with it, for free!” “GOOD! I’LL SEE YOU HERE BUILDER109, GOODBYE FOR NOW!” So, he drove to work, made up those 3 minutes, and looked at his package, but he didn’t open the package yet. He decided to go see his friend mrminifig. “Hey mrminifig! Guess what I got!” mrminifig ran into the room with big eyes,”YOU got it?! YOU!?” “Yeah I know right? Anyway, I was hoping that I can show you it from the first time I opened it” So he opened up the package, and inside it was a note that said: Builder109, Congratulations! You have been chosen to test out new Nexus Force gear! To get full acception, report to Nexus Tower to complete the tests laid out for you. We hope to see you there. Sincerily, The Nexus Force “Wow, you are SO lucky, hey wait, what’s that?” mrminifig said, pointing at the bottom of the package. “Oh, I must have not seen that, let’s see what it says.” If you would like to, you can bring one, just ONE friend along to try the gear with you. “Wow no way! Who are you going to pick? I know I would love to go, but you probably wouldn’t pick me, since you know, you’ve got other people…” He trailed off as he saw Builder109 look at him. “You… you’re really going to pick me?” he asked. “Of course I will! No one else would be better, except maybe APG, but, he wasn’t the first one I met.” Builder109 said, “Let’s go,”Builder109 said. “R-right now? Oh, I can’t… I have a class to do. They will all be mad if I don’t show up…” mrminifig said quietly “Aw just say you’re sick or somthin’! I want you to walk in with me, not after!”Builder109 whined. “Okay okay!” So mrminifig calls the principle saying he has an important thing to do, so he can’t make it, and hangs up. ”Okay, I’m done, now let’s go!” So they headed to Nexus Tower to see what it was like, only to be pulled over by a robot holding a clipboard. “who are you? Builder109? And what about you?” says the robot. “Yes, I am Builder109, and this is my friend mrminifig, I brought him along, there was something in the package I got saying I could bring a friend. “about time you got here, we were starting to think you had changed your mind, last room on the left, and you should see the rank one kits, you’ll earn your way up to rank three.” “Okay, thank you! By the way, have you seen anyone named Sarah?” Instintly, the robot got all weapons out, ready to attack. “NEVER SPEAK THAT NAME, IT’S A NAME OF SOMEONE EVIL!” “Uh…. Okay then… uh, bye.” He thinks to himself: Why would he say that? And how could he know? Doesn’t matter, I need to hurry to get the gear! So he passed the tests, got his gear, He decided that since he was a builder, he should become part of the Assembly faction, and mrminifig chose it too, why he chose it, only he knows, but he still had questions about that robot. “Hey uh, Duke? It’s Duke right?” “Yeah, that’s me, what’s up? Something wrong, you seem troubled…” Builder109 was really nervous, “Er… yeah um, I asked a question about my wife, and he said I should never mention that name, what’s that all about?” Duke’s eyes grew very wide and Vanda Darkflame came into the room ready to explain, “Is her name Sarah? If so, there’s a big reason, I’m sure you want to hear why, since she may be your wife.” Builder was surprised, so many people knew about her so he said, “Please explain,” then he remember the letter from her he kept, “Oh wait, before you explain, read this, it’s the letter she wrote to me before she left” At that point, Hael Storm and Doc. Overbuild had came into the room, listening to the conversation. As Vanda read the letter, Builder got more and more nervous. Hael decided to break the silence “Hey uh, Builder, if I were ya, I’d stay away from Sarah, even if she’s your wife, she’s pure evil, don’t take it as an insult or anything, but it’s true.” Vanda turned to Hael, and nodded her head “It’s true, but it’s great that she cares for you.” Builder was getting mad now ,they weren’t telling him WHY and/or HOW she was evil “But WHY or HOW is she evil?” They all sighed, and knew they had to tell him, but it was Overbuild who told him, in his calm voice he said, “Have you heard of Baron Typhonus? Well, he had a great mind, but chaos mixed inside it, he created the chaos known as maelstrom, he controls it though, not trapped, his mind is big, and because its chaos, it cannot be beaten” Builder was more curious now “yeah, but what does that have to do with Sarah?” Overbuild still stayed calm “I’m getting to that, we all knew he gains many things, but we had just found out earlier today, that he gained a new person, not maelstrom, but a new PERSON, we did major research, and to be honest, we just found out about this an hour ago, now I know you’re going to ask ‘how do you know she went to him’ or ’how do you know she’s not fighting him right now’ well, we know because she attacked us, thus we put all pieces together, I’m sorry if you feel crushed, but that’s how things happen. Maybe you will see her again someday when cured from maelstrom, but for now, you shall earn your way up to rank three, and I need to get back to building amazing things, like you should be.” Hael Storm was next to leave “I need to learn about new worlds and the quickest paths and all that, farewell!” Duke left shortly after Hael, but without a word said, which made Builder109 think he said something wrong. Vanda though stayed, staring at the letter, she asked “Hey Builder, can I keep this for a while? I need to study it.” Builder was surprised she asked “Sure, keep it as long as you want, I’m gonna head out, places need everyone’s help right? Bye Vanda!” Vanda gave him a nod as he left. He chose to go to Gnarled Forest first, he loved nature, until he found out there was maelstrom on the loose there! “Ugh, is EVERY place full of maelstrom?!” ‘Fraid so, young man, ‘fraid so, I saw it happen.” A man said from beyond. “Uh, I’m not afraid? Lol, how do you do, strange voice? I’m Builder109; I dunno where my friend mrminifig ran off to, probably somewhere cool, if I know him.” The man chuckled; “You’re quite funny, for a youngster who just saw maelstrom right before his eyes! So, you’re new, eh?” “Uh, yeah, but um, how could you tell?” The man stood in front of him now, “Simple, you’re wearing rank one, and I can tell, because you look very weak and simple, don’t worry, I know you’re a big strong one, we’re all lucky to have something stopping the evil maelstrom. Oh and, I got this note, from someone named, uh, Sarah.” The man said, scared out of his wits.” “Sarah DOES still care for me! Let me see the note! PLEASE!” “Okay, okay! Whoa there! Settle down! Take it!” He said giving him the note and running for his life. The new note read: Dear Builder109, This may be the last note I can get to you, Baron watches my every move, I can only fear I will become permanent slave to him, I can’t fight it forever, but I had to do it, for some reasons that… Oh no, Baron sees me, I wright this in the letter to show you just how much time I may have left, I do hope I’ll never have to fight you, but if it DOES come down to a fight, don’t hold back, farewell Builder109 Sincerely, Sarah, daughter of Baron “I fear I will have to fight her, but first I must get stronger!” So he got up to rank 3 and what he had found, was the worst anyone could ever imagine… Category:Blog posts